Once in a Lifetime
by troypay4eternity
Summary: They were both the worlds TOP agents-when they have to work together on a new project will love occur along the way..Working from America to Paris will these two people find adventure on there along the way.TRAILER,ch. 1 & 2 UP NOW! Troypay Ryella Chaylor
1. TRAILER

_**TROYPAY STORY**_

**Two worlds merge unexpectedly**

**When a job was assigned**

_She __**was**__ the definition of perfection_

Showing a girl talking to her best friend while exercising in the gym

_He __**was **__the classification of flawlessness_

Showing a guy and his best friend talking in his office

**SHARPAY EVANS**

She has the beauty and the wealth

She is the sweet-heart, and every guys dream

**She was THE TOP female agent on the worlds leading agency **

**TROY BOLTON**

He has the riches, looks and the body

He was in every girl's fantasy

**He was THE TOP male agent on the worlds high-ranking agency**

**What will happen if they have to work together?**

**They had never had a partner with their opposite sex**

"_John Haskell (shows them a picture) has the world's micro-chip..we have to get it in order to prevent him from controlling all the computers in the world….." _said Red Butterfly, the president and the founder of the agency

"_The micro-chip has the ability to control all the computers and infect it with viruses…control banks, delete important documents, and needless to say control the world" _she continue

"_Where can we find him?" _Sharpay ask curiously

"_Paris..but that's not all I want you to do…" _Red Butterfly said

"_what else..?" _Ask Troy already want to start working on the job

"_This is Lady Semora (Shows them a picture)..i want you to protect her from Haskell"… "She is Haskell's next target because she has the password in order to unlock the micro-chip"_

**IT WAS A VERY COMPLICATED JOB**

"_The password is tattooed on the sensitive part of her body..she is well guarded by her body guards so I need you Sharpay to be really good friends with her and introduce Troy to her_" Red Butterfly starts..

"_While you Troy get very close to her romantically and sleep with her to get the password" _she continuous

Shows the two of them landing on the airplane and going straight to their designated hotel

Shows them shooting some people wearing mask working for Haskell

Shows Troy having a one night stand with Lady Semora

Shows Sharpay and Troy fighting

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY HAVE THE PASSWORD?**

Shows Troy and Sharpay celebrating

And led to other things

Shows troy kissing Sharpay harshly at their Suite hallway while Sharpay trying to unlock the door

**WILL THEY FALL IN LOVE ALONG THE WAY? OR WILL IT BE JUST A BUSINESS FLING?**

"…_i..love you ."_ troy said breathlessly on top of Sharpay

Shows Sharpay smiling really big and kissed troy before pulling apart

" _I.. I .love you too.."_ she said

**IN THE END… WILL LOVE CONQUER ALL?**

Shows troy and sharpay at Red Butterflies office giving her the micro-chip

Shows Troy and Sharpay other smiling at each

**FIND OUT IN **

"_**Take My Breath Away"**_

__

_**!!SOON!!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Flirtations

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

TOTAL TROYPAY

**CHAPTER 1 : Flirtations**

Sharpay entered the Neptune Agency the number one leading agency running in the country. She was dress on a long Ann Taylor red coat that stops on her mid-thigh while wearing a black double weave straight skirt with matching wide patent belt and a classic silk twill woven shirt tucked under it. _Of course_ that's not the end of it, she was also wearing a black classic patent pump while carrying a wide satchel patent tote, (A/N: all outfits can find in my profile) OVERALL she looks Hot! She was quite exhausted from yesterday night, she was glad that she finish the assignment she was assign on; which was killing the worlds most wanted drug dealer. She knows that the word _"killing"_ is a bit too harsh but hey! She was just doing her job and helping the world become _a better and secure place to live._

Sharpay went inside her office, it was all white heck the entire agency was all white, but it still look attractive (A/N: if you saw lil' mama and chris brown's video the agency is kind a like that). She likes her office very much it was very serene and a great thinking place! Not only that, she has the best view of Los Angeles from her enormous window. She was lost in thoughts when suddenly her door flung open, revealing her two best friends her brother's girlfriend Gabriella Montez and Taylor Mckessie.

"Hey Pay! Good Morning! We brought your favorite drink from Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf to help brightened up your day!" cheered Gabriella. Meanwhile, Taylor was busy texting back and forth with her boyfriend Chad, "_oh I can totally sense it they're talking about __**cheesy**__ stuff!!"_ sharpay grinned at the thought.

"oh thanks gabs you really know the key to melt my heart…_sigh…unlike __**someone **_(looking at Taylor) has the courage to step into my office without saying anything just lost on the cheesiness of her boyfriend" sharpay said fake smiling, while gabby was just shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"oh hey.. good morning shar!" taylor said all smiley while sharpay rolled her eyes.

"So you guys ready to head in the gym?" sharpay said. The agency has a huge gym where all the agents spend their time to stay fit it kind a like a playground to them except you exercise.

"yeah let's go!" gabriella said

"hold on let me just get my work-out clothes" said sharpay while walking into her closet

"okay we'll meet you outside!" shouts taylor

MEANWHILE

Troy was the gym with his two best friends Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth all talking well just ryan and troy while chad was texting her girlfriend taylor. _HELLO CHEESINESS haha!! _Ryan was helping Troy box he was trying to keep the hanging punching bag still while troy was punching it. Sharpay and Troy was the BEST agent in the world of secret agency and everyone know it.

"so chad, are you not getting drown from yours and taylor's cheesiness" troy said ending with a laugh with ryan

"HA HA at least I have a girlfriend…what about you troy, still waiting for sharpay" said Chad teasing back shutting his phone at him. Troy just rolled his eyes on him but this he know was true.

"_cough._.girl's alert.._cough" _coughed ryan while troy and chad looked to what he's looking at. They saw the girls coming out of the ladies changing room headed towards the treadmill next to them.

"hey girls looking HOT!." Chad said with a grinned while the girls said hey back and rolling their eyes

Troy gulped when Sharpay started using the treadmill "_oh god she looks so hot! If she keep this up I don't think I'll be able to control myself"_ thought troy but shakes his head before he does anything stupid getting down on a push-up position. He was on his thirties already but stops suddenly when he saw someone kneeling beside him was _Sharpay_

"_very impressive…how many can you do with me?" _sharpay ask flirtatiously this was a normal conversation with them they would flirt with each other but end like that.

"I don't know.. but there's only one way to find out" said troy grinning while standing up and grabbing hold of her waist close to his leaning on the wall. People were staring at them but not quite hearing their conversation, for some people who don't know them they would think they're together and boiled with anger because of jealousy.

_smirks _"in your dreams Bolton" she said while sliding her hand up and down his chest to his shoulder while slowly leaning in.

"oh..you don't want to know what's happening between you and I in my dreams trust me" he said while closing the gap between them when suddenly a voice was loudly heard on the intercom causing both of them to smile, separate from each other and drop their heads down. Some people looking at them were praising the lord that the kiss didn't quite happen.

"Agent S.E and Agent T.B please report to Red Butterfly's office" the intercom says

When both looked up they found their _supposed_ to be _best friends _smirking at them while they just shook their heads and head outside and into Red Butterfly's room. The walk was a very quiet one, the tensions between the two were rising due to the _"almost kiss"._

They were right outside R.B (red butterfly) room standing while the palm and eyes sensory check their palms and their eyes for security, because the door will only open when R.B allowed them too. When the doors opened they went in, and found Red Butterfly sitting in her chair nodding for them to sit down. As they did, R.B went straight to her point.

"I called you guys because I want you to do something, you two are the top agents here in Neptune Agency and I know you guys will be the only one can be a able to fulfill this task" R.B said seriously. Sharpay and Troy was smiling on the inside when R.B mentions the two of them being the top agents, sure they heard people saying that but not coming directly from her. And now, they're sitting there hearing those words coming out of her mouth can't help but bring smile to their faces.

"what is it?" ask sharpay in the same serious tone as R.B

yey!! first chapter up!! don't forget to review so i can update a lot faster!! hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 2: New Task and Paris

Last on Take My breath Away:

"_What is it_" ask sharpay

Chapter 2: New Task

"_John Haskell (shows them a picture) has the world's micro-chip..we have to get it in order to prevent him from controlling all the computers in the world….." _said Red Butterfly, the president and the founder of the agency

"_The micro-chip has the ability to control all the computers and infect it with viruses…control banks, delete important documents, and needless to say control the world" _she continued

"_Where can we find him?" _Sharpay ask curiously

"_Paris..but that's not all I want you to do…" _Red Butterfly said

"_what else..?" _Ask Troy already want to start working on the job knowing " _troy..sharpay..paris ..alone sigh_" troy smiled at the thought

"_This is Lady Semora (Shows them a picture)..i want you to protect her from Haskell"… "She is Haskell's next target because she has the password that he need in order to unlock the micro-chip"_

"_The password is tattooed on the sensitive part of her body..she is well guarded by her body guards so I need you Sharpay to be really good friends with her and introduce Troy to her_" Red Butterfly starts..

"_While you Troy get very close to her romantically and sleep with her to get the password" _she continuous

Both Sharpay and Troy gulp with wide eyes, sharpay couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy about troy having sex with **that** lady semora. But this is business and they will both handle this professionally.

"your flight is tomorrow evening, make sure to pack clothes for your long stay, and you may bring other agents along with you to help you both. That's all I have to tell you guys..you may go" R.B said

When sharpay and troy headed for the door R.B stops them "Troy..Sharpay" they truned around "I'm counting on you guys" she said with pleading eyes when all they can do is nod.

Once they were out of the door, they went straight to their rooms but was stop by their friends eying them curiously.

"What?" they both said at the same time

"So what happen?" ask gabs curiously

"nothing, just a new task.." sharpay said while walking inside her office into her walk-in closet (I know lucky) to change while the others stays inside her office bugging troy.

"what do you have to do and where?" ryan ask all giddily 

"to paris..we have to get the micro-chip, R.B said we could bring other agents to help us so you guys want to come?" troy offered

"YEAH..thats awesome" everyone cheered

Sharpay went outside dressed in her office outfit while putting her long red coat on, while everyone was staring at her.

"what?" she said 

"uhh where are you going?" Monique ask

"oh me?.. I'm going home there's nothing to do in here .. I'll see you guys tomorrow" and with that she's gone. Typical Sharpay

Sharpay was just waiting for the time to come so that she could go to the airport and ride the agency's private jet to Paris, when her doorbell rang. She went and answer the door, startled when she saw the one and only blue-eyed brown-hair hottie standing by her door.

"uhmm… Troy as far as I remember we all have to meet at the airport not in my house" sharpay said confused

"oh I know..i just wondering if I could just give you a ride since were going on the same location so that way you don't have to bring your car.. right?" troy said trying to think of an excuse

"ok… that works too" she smiles while inside both of them were jumping for joy

When they arrive at the airport the guard told them that their friend are already in the private jet. Troy and Sharpay went into the jet only to find their friends drinking wine on their seats while talking to each other. 

"hey guys..seems like you guys are having fun!" troy said sarcastically

"ofcourse.. we cant believe that we're all going to Paris.. I'm ready to get my Paris romance started with this babe right here ( nudging taylor sitting quietly while blushing )" chad stated a smirk on his face.

"you guys were going to Paris because we have a mission..not to have a "_Paris romance_"" sharpay said while rolling her eyes.

"it doesn't mean that just because your not together with troy we can't have our romance sharpay" ryan said jokingly while the others just laugh

"I swear ryan evans one word that'll come out of your mouth..you will never be able to speak again" threatened sharpay while glaring at ryan.

The ride was a long one..everyone drifted to sleep after talking and laughing. They arrive at the Paris International Airport (A/N : IDK) at 8:00 o'clock in the morning and went straight to their suite each one were separated. Troy's suite was across from sharpay, Ryan across from gabbi, while chad was across from taylor. 

"wait troy!..we need to talk I'll meet you at the café in the lounge in 30 min. ok?" sharpay said stopping troy from getting inside his suite.

"oohhhh" ryan chad gabbi and taylor said altogether teasingly while sharpay and troy said ok before getting inside their hotel room.

Troy and Sharpay were talking at the café about Lady Semora and where to find her, they have no idea where she could possibly be Paris is HUGE. They keep talking and talking until sharpay's phone started ringing.

"hello?...yah..ok..we'll be there" sharpay said while troy sits there watching her

"We have to go" she said looking at troy

"where?" he said unsure

"R.B said we have to go meet someone by the Eiffel Tower that will show us our gadgets that we can use" she said while he all he did was nod.

Troy was driving the rented car by the Eiffel Tower where they found Madam Antoinette and shows them all the gadget they could use. All were very useful for them but their favorite one was the car..it was computerized so it could talk, give them information, possibly _anything. Madam A. _once said that the famous bar _Les Deux Magots is _where you can find Lady Semora most of the night. So, all they have to do was go there tonight and let mother nature take its course to make them friends, although she was kind a hesitant about Troy to have sex with her. Just thinking about it makes her blood boil..

Next Chapter is A LOT more exciting Review PLZ……


End file.
